Hannah Montana Liley Twist: Mascot Love
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley and Lilly try out for the cheerleading squad but what happens when Lilly is cheering and Miley is just the mascot? What happens when they get into a fight and what will happen when Lilly gets hurt? WARNING FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_(Rock Star by Hannah Montana starts playing)_

_Announcer recording: Making her way to the computer from Memphis, TN she is one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team MANDY!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Mandy comes in and starts hopping around singing along with the song.) I can fix the flat on your car, rockin it where ever we are!!! YEA YEA CAUSE I REALLY AM A ROCK STAR!!!!!!! CAUSE I REALLY AM A ROCK STAR!!! I AM A ROCK STAR WHAO AH OH!! (Imitates guitar solo)_

_HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!!! Lol sorry about that but I just love that song it gets me so pumped up WOOOOO!! Anyway I'm Mandy and the recording of my girl's brother said I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team and yes it is true starting Monday we will be reunited for one week and we will be uploading something every day whether it be a chapter for You Belong with me or a Liley Twist. Also we are even thinking about working on and posting the match for Who Will Reign Supreme who knows. So let's get on with the show._

_WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE F*CK OFF THIS STORY!!!!!!_

_As for everyone else I say welcome and Are You Ready?_

_The for the thousands that read this before I posted it and the millions that we hope read this in the future…. And because I am so excited about Taylor coming to see me AHHHHHHH!!!!! Sorry lol….. LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you're not down with that then I just got 2 words for ya well actually 4…. DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!_

_And now I am proud to present this SheHasMyHeart Team Production of….._

Hannah Montana Liley Twist

Mascot Love

Miley walks out of the gym in her pirate mascot outfit holding the smelly head that came with it trying not to inhale the fumes. She was still feeling the pain from the little scuffle that had occurred between her and the Fillmore Flamingo's mascot.

"I'm sorry coach, I was just tryin' to be the best mascot I could be" Miley says as she turns to her cheerleading coach who had just come through the gym door.

Miley was clearly upset and knew she was about to be thrown off the cheerleading team, but that wasn't the primary reason she was upset. The main reason she was upset was because she knew that if she was thrown off the team she wouldn't get to spend as much time with Lilly. Both girl had been busy lately and haven't had much time to spend together and Miley knew that being on the team would give them more time together, and maybe even give her a better chance to tell Lilly how she really felt about her. Ever since Miley told Lilly her secret she had begun looking at the blonde in a whole new light, she knew she could trust Lilly and that she would never do anything to hurt her on purpose. They have been best friend ever since they first met and now Miley was starting to feel, no want to be more than just friends with Lilly but couldn't find the time nor courage to tell the other girl, and if she was thrown off the team she was afraid she'd lose Lilly because she knew that they would have less time together and feared they would grow apart. And that was the last thing Miley wanted.

"And I think you were, that's what's so sad." the coach said with sarcasm in her voice.

"BUT I'll be better next time." Miley says trying to act peppy even though she already knows what her coach is about to say simply from the strange stare she was being given, "There won't be a next time will there?" Miley says glumly giving in to the stare.

"Listen sweetie, some people just aren't meant to perform in front of crowds." the coach says ironically.

'How the heck can I go out in front of millions of screaming fans and sing my butt off but mess up something as simple as riding a tricycle with a mascot head on?' Miley thought to herself feeling the irony from her coach's words.

"What I'm trying to say is… Beyonce you're not." the coach says arrogantly.

'But Hannah Montana I am' Miley thinks to herself trying hard not to smack her coach.

"Now turn in your head," she says to Miley but stops her when she tries to give it to her, "But have it dry cleaned first." she says as she waves a finger in front of her nose then turns to go back into the gym.

As the coach walked into the gym Lilly came running out then looks at Miley with a concerned look on her face once she sees Miley's upset. 'Oh no, she's sad, I hate it so much when she's about to cry. If she was with me I'd make sure she'd never cry.' Lilly thought to herself as she approached her best friend.

"Hey what happened?" Lilly asks with concern in her voice.

"I got fired." Miley says simply as she bends down to put the pirate head down then back up to look at Lilly, "Sorry Lilly, I really wanted this to work out, but we can find something else we can do together come on." Miley says as she turns to pick up the pirate head and head out the door.

"What do you mean come on? I have to go back out and cheer." Lilly says causing Miley to stand back up and face her.

"Why would you go back out if I'm not here?" Miley says with a confused look on her face.

"Because well… I like it." Lilly says trying not to look Miley directly in the eye.

"But we only did this so we could be together."

"That's before I saw how cute I look in this uniform." Lilly says still trying not to look directly at Miley.

"So a uniform is more important than our friendship?"

"No, but…" Lilly begins to try and explain but hears her coach's whistle, "Miley can we not do this right now? I have a big hurkie coming up." Lilly says more trying to avoid the argument than trying to get away from Miley.

"You didn't even know what a hurkie was until I taught it to you."

"TRUSCOTT!!" the coach yells from the gym.

"Look I gotta go." Lilly says with a mad face on even though that is not how she is feeling right now.

"Well… so do I." Miley says then turns to pick up her pirate head then turns to walk out as Lilly starts to walk back into the gym.

The two girls stop one more time to turn and look at each other then walk off in their separate directions. As soon as Miley and Lilly are sure they can't see each other their faces turn from angry to sad. For the rest of the day they can't think about anything else except for each other.

_Ok I'm going to skip the plumber scene and go straight to the next scene. Continuing…_

Miley is at home fixing her Hannah wig when Lilly walks in.

"Ok now I'm ready to talk" Lilly says then limps over to the couch.

"Well now I can't, Hannah Montana has a back stage party at The Stones concert..." Miley begins to say as she walks over to Lilly then realizes her best friend is limping, "Why are you limping?" Miley says as she starts to panic but hides it.

"Because, THANKS TO YOU I couldn't concentrate and my hurkie was jerky" Lilly says still trying to sound mad even though all she wanted to do was have her best friend hold her.

"Wow that looks really swollen, do you want some ice?" Miley says as she bends over to get a closer look at Lilly's ankle.

"Don't be nice to me when I'm mad at you." Lilly says trying to keep herself from running over and grabbing her best friend and holding her but she softens up a little, "And yes, wrapped in a towel." Lilly says as she sits down on the couch and puts a pillow on the table and places her hurt foot on it.

"Can you still cheer?" Miley asks while getting the ice.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm gonna quit." Lilly says as she thinks of how to apologize to Miley, because that was the main reason she had come to the girl's house.

"What you can't." Miley says now feeling even more guilty from their argument than she was before.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who told me I should."

"Well… I was being selfish." Miley says as she turns to walk over to Lilly with the ice, figuring it was time for her to apologize now, "When I'm up on stage performing, and I look out to the wings and you're always right there cheering me on, well I just wanna do the same thing for you." Miley says truthfully. And it was true she had always wanted to return the favor for Lilly always being by her side, cheering her on while she was performing, that's one of the reasons she fell for the blonde.

"Really?" Lilly says with a smile starting to form on her face as she turns to look at Miley, and trying desperately not to wrap her arms around the blonde wig wearing brunette and kiss her.

"Yea," Miley says as she places the ice pack next to Lilly's swollen ankle then looks into her best friend's eyes, "But I can't do that if you quit."

"But if I don't quit we'll never get any Miley/Lilly time together, and I mean it's not like you can't just quit being Hannah Montana."

"No," Miley says as she reaches up and pulls her blonde wig off and shakes her hair out, "but sometimes I can, like tonight." Miley says as a smile forms on her face. 'That's it, I can't take it anymore I have to tell Lilly. Oh I want her to be my girlfriend soooo bad' Miley thinks to herself.

"What are you doing?" Lilly says looking at Miley with a confused look.

"I'm about to limp to the mall with my girlfriend Lilly." Miley says not catching her word slip as she rubs her hand down Lilly's arm.

"You're going to give up The Rolling Stones' concert for m…" Lilly pauses as she just realized what Miley just said, "Wait did you just say girlfriend?" Lilly says finally catching Miley's word slip and her heart skips a beat.

"I uhh… I no I… I was just…" Miley stutters now as she realizes what she had just said.

"You did, didn't you?" Lilly says as she leans over closer to Miley.

Miley sighs realizing she can't hide it anymore, "Yes I did, please don't hate me, it's just…"

"Just what Miles? Come on, you can tell me." Lilly says as she scoots a little closer to Miley so there arms are almost touching but Miley doesn't notice.

"You'll hate me." Miley says then looks down at her feet then back up when she feels Lilly's hand on her leg.

"No… I won't." Lilly says then leans in the rest of the way and their lips connect.

As they kiss, both girls feel sparks fly and Lilly begin to deepen it. Lilly places her hand on Miley's cheek and stroke it as Miley raises her hand up to stroke Lilly's blonde hair. The kiss would have lasted longer but Miley became in desperate need for air and pulls back.

"I'm sorry Miley, I thought you wa…" Lilly says frantically thinking Miley didn't want the kiss but her doubts are immediately erased as Miley leans in and kisses her this time.

This kiss lasts a little longer this time with both girls wrapping their arms around one another until it was Lilly who became in desperate need for air and pulls back. When she does Miley looks her directly in the eyes looking for any doubt that Lilly didn't want this, but she finds none.

"I love you Lilly."

"I love you too, Miles." Lilly replies as she leans in and kisses Miley again.

When they pull away Miley says, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Lilly asks as Miley pulls her up from the couch.

"I told you I'm gonna limp to the mall with my girlfriend." Miley says with a smile on her face.

"You're really gonna give up the Rolling Stones' concert for me?"

"Oh please those guys are going to still be touring when they're 90."

"I thought they were 90." Lilly says causing Miley to laugh.

"Come on." Miley says before kissing Lilly and then wrapping Lilly's arm around her shoulders and walking with her out the door.

_Well how about that. Did you guys like it? I hope you did I worked hard on it._

_Ok well… excuse me but I have to do something really quick. (walks out of the room and closes the door)_

_(From outside the door) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TAYLOR'S COMING, TAYLOR'S COMING!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (stops screaming then walks back into the room)_

_Ok all better lol. Well ok as Taylor said before we will be reuniting for one week and we will be doing a marathon next week where we will post something every day starting Monday with the next chapter of You Belong With Me being first. Are you excited? I know I am. I can't wait to see her. Well here are some of the things you can expect next week. At least 3 chapters of YBWM, 2 Liley twist, and maybe the match for Who Will Reign Supreme, speaking of that one we still need votes for who should be the special referee, should it be Lita, Trish Stratus, or Victoria? Please vote it will affect the outcome of who will win between Carly Shay vs. Miley Stewart vs. Alex Russo._

_Ok well that's about it for this edition of Hannah Montana: Liley Twist which was proudly brought to you by one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team. So until next time I'm Mandy and the next time you hear from me will be when Taylor gets her WOOOOOOO!!!! I can't wait and I think you guys can't either, but until then this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team production. C ya._

_To Taylor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You're coming, you're coming. Haha lol that didn't sound right. Oh well I still can't believe you're coming to see me. AHHHHH!!! I miss you so much cupcake and I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms again. I love you with all my heart, and I plan on showing you just how much I love you while you're here. (wink wink) Sorry I had to say it but you still love me. Can't wait to see you I hope you have a safe ride here. I'll see you soon and talk to you sooner, Love you Tay Tay._


End file.
